


Just A Little Cold

by theletterdee



Series: Tumblr Prompts - DBM [14]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: anon prompt from tumblr asking for Matthew and Alice to take care of Jean, to turn the tables





	Just A Little Cold

"Interesting book?"

She could hear the smile in Matthew's voice as she nodded and she grinned as he pulled her closer on the couch and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm trying to read, Matthew," Alice giggled as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"We don't always get days off together, sweetheart."

"I'm technically  _not_  off - I'm on call with Lucien out of town. And I've really been wanting to read this book."

Matthew's hands smoothed up and down her sides as he kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin under her ear; Alice squirmed in his arms and he laughed lightly. "Having trouble concentrating?"

"You would know!" she tutted and dropped the book on her coffee table. Looking up at him, Alice frowned "Happy now?"

"I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better," she muttered even as Matthew leaned down and kissed her.

Just as she was about to turn to face him (and this day off about to get interesting), her phone rang.

"Leave it," Matthew whispered as he trailed kisses along her jaw and throat.

"I can't, Matthew, I'm on call," she giggled as he kissed her again. " _Matthew_."

With one last kiss, he let her get up and she hurried to the phone.

"Dr. Harvey," she answered.

" _Ah, Alice! I was hoping I'd catch you."_

"Lucien, what can I do for you?"

" _I need a favor. Could you look in on Jean for me? She wasn't feeling well the last time I spoke to her and I'd ask Matthew, but I can't reach him."_

"Oh he's right here, want me to get him?"

A beat of silence passed and Alice nearly smacked her forehead when she realized just  _what_  she'd said.

"… _Alice_?"

"I can look in on Jean, yes," she rushed out, hearing the amusement in her friend's voice.

" _Thank you, and tell Matthew I said hello_."

Alice hung up - Lucien's laughter ringing in her ears - and walked back to Matthew on the couch.

"Alice?" he frowned and held out a hand.

She took it and sat next to him, "I… I think I just told Lucien about us… accidentally."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, "Well, now we don't have to hide."

"True, but now we'll never hear the end of it."

Matthew kissed her softly, "What did Lucien call you for?"

"Jean's not feeling well and he wondered if I'd go look in on her."

"There goes our plans," he kissed her again and Alice smiled into the kiss.

" _Your_  plans, I wanted to read."

"Bring your book, you'll get to read it while we go look after Jean while Lucien's out of town."

"So long as you don't distract me."

* * *

Jean looked up at the gentle knock on her bedroom door and smiled at the timid Alice peering in. "Hello, Alice."

"Hello, Jean," Alice smiled back. "Lucien called… he said you weren't feeling well?"

"Oh, that man," she sighed and sniffed. "It's just a little cold!"

"He's just concerned," Alice walked in - her medical bag in hand. "And he's out of town so-"

"He sent you to hover instead of himself."

Alice looked like she was about to laugh and hid her amusement with a duck of her head, "Lucien asked both me and Matthew to look in on you; it'll make him feel better since he can't do it himself, and you won't have to lift a finger until Lucien returns."

Jean coughed into the sleeve of her bathrobe, "I'd wondered where Matthew was spending his days off lately."

The blush on Alice's cheeks made the coughing fit her laughter launched worth it.

"Right, let's see how you're doing," Alice cleared her throat and pulled out her stethoscope. "I'll look after you medically, Matthew will man the kitchen, and both of us will make sure the house stays clean while you're recuperating."

"It's just a cold, Alice!"

"Ah-ah!" Her friend shook her head with a smile. "Bedrest for you, plenty of fluids, doctor's orders, Mrs. Blake. I'll tell Lucien if you don't behave."

"Oh, like he'd do anything," Jean muttered.

Alice covered Jean's hand with her own, "I know you're not one to sit idle while there's work to be done, Jean, but let us care for you as you've done for so many others in the past."

She looked up and met Alice's soft gaze for a few seconds before she nodded her head. "Alright, alright… I'll behave, mostly because you won't hover as much and Matthew's the only other one I trust in my kitchen."

Alice laughed, "It'll be over before you know it, Jean."

* * *

Though it was " _just a little cold_ " in Jean's words, Mrs. Blake still hated being sick. She didn't get sick often and usually worked through it, so being under the care of both Alice and Matthew on top of being under the weather left her crabby and short with both of her friends.

Alice, luckily, had experience with cantankerous patients and took it all in stride. Running a hand through her hair as she walked out of the studio to help Matthew bring in Jean's lunch and tea for all of them, she leaned against the dining room table with a tired sigh.

"How's she doing?" Matthew asked softly as he prepared the three cups to each person's preference (an old hand at it after three straight days of caring for Jean).

"Getting better, but she's still being stubborn."

He grinned, "She wouldn't be Jean Beazley Blake if she  _wasn't_  stubborn, sweetheart."

Alice grinned back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You know, I always thought the worst patients were doctors, but I've been proven wrong."

"The worst patients aren't doctors, but their wives?" Matthew grinned.

" _I can hear you, you know!"_ Jean yelled from the studio, sending her two caregivers into a fit of giggles.

"Duty calls," Alice patted Matthew's cheek, smiling when he leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Lucien better make it up for both of us."


End file.
